


What is HAPPENING

by Meep575



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Crack?, OOCness, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep575/pseuds/Meep575
Summary: People know very little about Randy’s family. They only know that his dad is not in the picture and his mom works as a nurse. So when Randy’s mom’s birthday comes around, everyone is surprised when Marci Mcfist and her family show up at their door.(Based off of my old work, When It Goes To Hell)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Randy ran around the house. Everything had to be perfect. Today was a special day. It was his mother’s birthday. As he was the only family she had, he wanted it to be perfect. As he finished hanging up the banner in the family room, he looked at the clock hanging from the wall. 

“Shit!” he yelled, “How is it already 5”.

He started to run around faster, running to the kitchen to finish icing the cake. Finally finishing the cake, he started at dinner. Putting the rice cooker on and starting on the pork cutlet. It was one of her favorite meals. As he cooked he thanked both youtube and the NinjaNomicon for teaching him how to cook it. He had t beg the Nomicon to teach him but it was so worth it.

“Randy, I’m home!”

His mom was home. Looking at the clock he realized it was already 6:30. Turning the stove off, he left the kitchen, trying to beat her to the family room. With a minute to spare he made it.

“What’s all this?” she asked, a tired smile blooming on her face. She was a small petite Asian woman, with her long violet hair it a messy bun on top of her head. She had a round face, small soft lips, and had sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing hospital scrubs, as she had just come from working as a nurse.

“Happy birthday mom!, I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. The big 3. 0. is a big deal and I wanted to make sure you enjoyed it. I know you’re super busy with work and college to go out so and celebrate so I decided to throw this for you” Randy said mumbling.

“Oh Watashi no Kokoro, you are so sweet, you didn’t have to”

“But I wanted to, Oh! Come site down I want to give you something” Randy said as he ran into the kitchen, tripping on his way in.

Laughing as she went to sit down, she replied “Alright my Aiko, would you like me to close my eyes as well?”

“Yes please!”

Complying with her sons’ request she closed her eyes. After a minute she was told to open them. When she looked at what her son presented her, she started to tear up.  
In front of her was a cake, it was a mess. The frosting was patchy and uneven, the words on top where messily spelled but she could see that it said, “Happy Birthday Mom”. But that is not what made her teary, it was pork cutlet. It was a traditional pork cutlet bowl over rice. She hasn’t had a pork cutlet since she was a child back in Japan. Not since she was forced to move to America. 

Looking at her son with a teary smile, she asked, “Randy, where did you learn how to make this?”

“ A friend helped” He replied, “the pen pale I told you about is from japan and I asked him if he could teach me to make it”

He hoped she liked it, he knew her past was a very tuff thing to think about for her. He aways hers his mom talks about her home in Japan. How much she missed it.

“I know how much you miss Japan and since we don’t have the money to go there I thought it would be a good idea to bring it here” He continued, “I’m sorry if I passed to much, I just wanted to make you happy”

“Oh, Aiko, my sweet Aiko. You did wondrously” She told him smiling, “Come sit, let’s enjoy the food together”

Randy grabs a bowl for himself and sits down next to her. The put on the tv, flipping to their favorite soap opera, the McGossip. As they finished their food, they heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Randy told his mother as he stood up. 

The knocking continued as he walked towards the door.

“I’m coming, jeez calm down” He called out as he reached the door. Swinging the door open, only to find himself face to face with Marci Mcfist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the short chapters, I'm not that good at writing and keeping focus on stuff for very long periods of time. Also sorry for my afoul spelling.

“Well hello there!” Marci Mcfist said cheerfully, “You must be Sandy, thank you for welcoming us in!”

Marci Mcfist then proceeded to go through the door and inspect the hallway, dragging with her husband. Randy didn’t even realize he was there. 

“What a quaint place this is,” she said with a strained smile. “Bash darling come here”

“Ugh, yes mom” Randy heard a voice from the door reply. Standing there was Dash and Viceroy, both look like they do not want to be here.

“My name is Randy and what are you even doing here?” Randy said in a confused voice.

“Well, I wanted to see my nephew, that's all,” she said as she went up to Randy and gave his cheek a pinch. This confused Randy even more and the pinch was quite painful.

“WAIT, NEPHEW!” Randy screamed, attracting his mother's attention. When she laid eyes on the intruders she stood angrily and said in a harsh and stern voice.

“Macri, What are you doing here”

“Hello Staci, I wanted to see my nephew that’s all” Marci replied with hatred

“You had 14 years to do that, why know?” replied the now dubbed Staci in a very impatient voice. There was a very long awkward pose of silence. Randy, Bash, Hannibal, and Viceroy all looked at each other not knowing what to do or how. None of them knew what they were even related to.

“Well, Papa died yesterday and I wanted to give you the sad news,” Marci said with what looked like a sad, teary face. It was hard to tell from all the makeup and plastic surgery to know if it was genuine or not.

“I don’t care about that ass and you know it”

“Fine, he wanted me to give you this letter after he died and his will won’t be read until you get it. So hurry it up so I can get my money already” Marci said, yelling the last part. “Your shambles of a house is close to a dinner party we are invited to so hurry it up. I don’t want to be late” She dug into her pink purse and brought a letter out. 

Taking the letter into her hands, Staci looked at it. It seemed to have been covered in dried tear stains. Shakily, she opened and began to read. As she read, Randy looked at the others and whispered with confusion in his voice,

“Does anyone know what is happening”

“Nope” replied all three of the guests whispered back, not wanting to anger the women for interrupting them.

“Sugar face only said she needed to stop at someplace before the party and she dragged us here” replied Hannibal Mrcfist miserably. All three looked miserable.

Before they could continue their conversation, Staci fell to her knees. 

“MOM” Randy rushed over to her and helped her back up, “are you ok?”

“He left us everything” was all she said.

“What?!”


End file.
